Mateo and Marie And The John Nguyen Apocalypse
Mateo and Marie And The John Nguyen Apocalypse is the sixth episode of Season 1 and the 108 overall. This episode was aired on June 8, 2019. Synopsis John Nguyen has started the Animatronic apocalypse. What will Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Finn Wolfhard and Lydia Afton do to survive and save their friends? Plot The episode starts with Marie Nguyen keep the peace Mateo Beltran chasing Noah Schnapp with a hot dogs. Finn Wolfhard kicks Mateo Beltran another nearly accidentally Marie Nguyen to the side and tells the viewers that the video is sponsored by Bendy and the Ink Machine and how Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen has been playing the computer game a lot. The real part of the episode starts with Prince Beltren saying that the Animatronic virus was spreading and to stay indoors at all times. John Nguyen is then seen zapping citizens into Animatronic Zombies. It then goes over to Nick Wolfhard reporting at the scene, saying that the the childrens dressing as security guards are trying their best at saving everyone. He then talks about the "THICC" beam of light that the kids were talking about and how John Nguyen caused it. Nick Wolfhard asks a childrens security guards how they're handling it, who shouts "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" and runs away. Suddenly, Nick Wolfhard gets surrounded by Animatronic Zombies and in the process, the camera gets damaged and color bars appear onscreen. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, watching the events unfold at his house, wonders what to do without Kevin Beltran. He then hears a knock on the door. Fearing that it was a Animatronic Zombie, he grabs a frying pan and proceeds to the door. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen opens the door to Finn Wolfhard and hits him in the face. After a short conflict, Finn Wolfhard tells Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen they need to save their friends. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen then tells Finn Wolfhard that there is no cure to the virus, and there are too many Animatronic Zombies. Finn Wolfhard tells Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen they need to destroy the "THICC" beam, and that he has a plan. Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard sneak away before stealing my Vinnie's Car. He steals Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen the Vinnie’s Car, an new city car decked out with shoes and backpacks. After Mateo Beltran loves a cupcakes and plushies in his likeness, they head to the ruined City. Meanwhile, at the ruined city, Lydia Afton distracts Big Smoke, Kevin Beltran, and Kassie Cucchiella with a plush, and tries to bring Millie Brown back to her senses, but since she's under John Nguyen's control, she cannot return to her original state. As Lydia Afton nervous over Millie Brown, Smile Dog notices Lydia Afton, who in her sudden shock, faints. Outside, Kenny McCormick is being chased by a small horde of Animatronic Zombies, he then sees Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen driving towards him the Vinnie’s Car and exclaims “Oh thank the pizzas! Rescue!!!” However, he is then run over by the Vinnie’s Car. Finn Wolfhard wipes Kenny McCormick off his windshield, but when he notices a huge pile of debris blocking the road. Finn Wolfhard guns the engine, trying to get over, but the debris is too tall and too heavy. Suddenly, they are surrounded by a mob of Animatronic Zombies, who rock the car. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen actually enjoys it until a Robotic Billy Watson leans into the Vinnie’s Car through the back window. Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, panicking, finds an emergency minigun and throws it at Billy Watson, knocking him away, and celebrates. But his victory is short-lived, as the zombies later barge open the door. Mateo Beltran, undaunted, kicks them back, despite Marie Nguyen and Finn Wolfhard's protests and yelling at him to get back inside. He holds up well until a Children grabs his leg and drags him into the Animatronic zombie crowd. Marie Nguyen hold Finn Wolfhard cries out for his fallen friends as Mateo Beltran starts to black out. Just before Mateo Beltran is turned into a Animatronic Zombie, Teddy Afton and Thomas Rennings drops in from nowhere with a axes and knocks out several Animatronic Zombies, including Billy Watson. The two are shocked to see her, and she knocks the debris out of the way so Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen can go through. She hops into the car, and Finn Wolfhard and Marie Nguyen happily drives away, almost leaving Mateo Beltran behind, who manages to catch up to the car and jumps and opens in. On the car, Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen ask Thomas Rennings and Teddy Afton why she's helping them. She responds that she's only helping is that most of the people are "brain dead" and that she can't get any attention from them. Mateo Beltran thinks she might really care about them, which Teddy Afton denies. Mateo Beltran presses further, making Teddy Afton punch him in the face. The car arrives at what was once City, which is strangely unguarded, which Teddy Afton and Thomas Rennings acknowledges. John Nguyen laughs as he reveals he's right behind them and throws a ball of energy their way. The trio freaks out and Finn Wolfhard drives away as John Nguyen chases them. Meanwhile, inside the building, Lydia Afton runs for her life from Smile Dog, who attempts to attack himself into her. Lydia Afton jumps up near John Nguyen's scepter, the source of the "THICC" beam, and throws the Nightmare plush she found earlier and a feeding of Biscuits in a fruitless effort to feed Smile Dog. Then she pulls out an dog biscuits but has little time to react as Smile Dog speeds toward her. She narrowly avoids him, while the controller goes flying, hitting the scepter before bouncing back to her. Noticing the almost ethereal aqua glow it has, but with little time to marvel as Smile Dog attempts a second attack, holds up the controller in defense. Surprisingly, Smile Dog stops in mid-air. Confused, Lydia Afton presses the A button, and Smile Dog recoils. Lydia Afton giggles, and presses B, which makes Smile Dog strike a pose and shout "KAWAII". Lydia Afton then has a little fun and makes Smile Dog dance a solo kickline followed by the Dance Moves emote from Fortnite. Her fun is cut short, however, when the Vinnie’s car crashes through the front doors, with John Nguyen close behind. He regains control over Smile Dog and tells him to destroy Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen, Thomas Rennings and Teddy Afton. Mateo Beltran calls out to Kevin Beltran and Millie Brown that they will save them. However, the car is headed for a head-on collision with Smile Dog, but Teddy Afton climbs to the roof and makes a hard-hitting blow. Smile Dog falls to the ground and Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen, Thomas Rennings and Finn Wolfhard run to the scepter. Mateo Beltran lunges for it, but John Nguyen snaps his fingers, and Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen just misses getting a hold of it as the scepter flies back into John Nguyen's hand. John Nguyen mocks Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Thomas Rennings at their effort, as well as Big Smoke, Kevin Beltran, Millie Brown, and Kassie Cucchiella for being idiotic guards. Adding insult to injury, Smile Dog has Teddy Afton literally held and bites captive, and John Nguyen turns her into a Animatronic Zombie, amid Finn Wolfhard, Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Thomas Rennings' protests. Unaware of its impact, Finn Wolfhard and Thomas Rennings calls John Nguyen an ass, who gladly accepts the hate, making him stronger, prompting Mateo Beltran and Marie Nguyen to once again call John Nguyen a weirdo. John Nguyen then reveals he has the complete set of all the other major characters, which includes Owen Vaccaro, Jaeden Lieberher, Max Afton, Carl Johnson, Shy Guy, Chole Afton, Donkey Kong, and Mary Schmidt. Mateo Beltran, Marie Nguyen and Thomas Rennings are the only ones missing, and now that they're there, John Nguyen's set is complete and is ready to show the world what true antagonist feels like. Finn Wolfhard and Thomas Rennings just wants to know why John Nguyen's doing this, and what he wants from them. John Nguyen laughs and says he just said to It’s a me. John Nguyen then teleports the two, and proceeds to teleport himself as well, setting the scene for the last episode of The John Nguyen Arc, ending the episode in a cliffhanger again. Characters Trivia * The Mateo City is second outbreak before dies in this episode. Category:Season 1 Category:Bloopers